


Memories

by MissOsgood



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: AU, JackxIanto - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Tears, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOsgood/pseuds/MissOsgood
Summary: Jack remembers the worst day of his life - or does he remember?





	Memories

He was there, was always there when Jack went to sleep. Every night, the voices in his head argued on whether or not it was smart for him to fall asleep. He would always wake up in tears. Not that he was someone who cried a lot. Jack had never thought he could feel something that strong or deep for anyone. But this man had enchanted him from the moment he had first saw him...

 

_Ianto Jones walked through the streets of Cardiff, observed the passers-by and sipped at his coffee every now and then. He had been jobless for some months now, ever since his office in London had been destroyed, but he was hoping to find a new job soon. Jack Harkness had answered his application with a slight note of enthusiasm, and a sense of humour Ianto could not completely understand. Still, he was looking forward to the job interview and hoped to get the job at the South Wales police station._

_Ianto entered the South Wales police station just in time and asked for Captain Harkness office at the information desk. He was sent to another floor, and entered through an impressive wooden door after knocking first._

_“Welcome!” Captain Harkness greeted Ianto and offered him a seat, smiling gently and widely. “You must be Ianto Jones.”_

_Ianto nodded and sat down._

_“Thank you for the invitation.”_

 

That was about it. Their first meeting ever. Now, thinking about it, Jack had invited Ianto mostly because of his photo. He had liked him all along. But seeing him in real life; his behaviour, the suit, and listening to his smooth and oh so perfect voice... Jack had not been able to think about anyone else since that day. He loved him, and even now, even though almost three years had passed since that first day, he could remember every emotion, every feeling and every motion of the man. And these memories sent love and pain down his spine...

 

_Ianto did not have to wait long until the letter arrived that told him he was a new ‘Police Officer for Organisation Concerns’. Exactly where he wanted to be. Not that he was afraid of chasing criminals or the legwork. But he’d always been better with juggling numbers and caring for bigger events._

_His first day had been all calm, almost boring, because the police had a dry spell that day with not much work to do. The only really confusing thing had been the Captain himself, but judging from the others’ reaction, that was something Ianto would have to get used when working there._

_“Hey, Jones?”_

_“Sir?”_

_“Wanna join me for dinner?”_

_Ianto had given him an all confused and stunned gaze, and Harkness had smirked._

_“What? Never been asked by a man?”_

_“No... I mean... sure... yeah. What time, and where?”_

_“I’ll fetch you, at eight o’clock.”_

_And now Ianto was waiting for his companion (and boss) to come and fetch him for dinner._

_Not that he was nervous. But standing still was just hard, so he was more than glad when he saw the SUV rolling down the street._

Jack loved to remember that very first date. The younger man had been so cute, so lovely and adorably confused. And he’d had such a beautiful smile...

_“Good evening, handsome...”_

_“Uhm... sorry?” Ianto asked, slightly confused, but almost already accepting Jack’s strange manner._

_“Nothing...” The Captain smiled and pointed towards his SUV. “If you would...?”_

_Ianto nodded slightly, passed Jack, who held the door open, and climbed into the car._

 

His car... Jack smirked slightly. Ianto had never dared to drive it, although Jack had offered several times. He always said he just didn’t want to, but at some point Jack had found out how much Ianto loved watching Jack driving. The Captain himself had no idea why Ianto liked it so much. Maybe it was just the same as Jack observing Ianto... actually every single moment he could.

Not for the first time, Jack wondered whether or not he would find someone out there he could love as much as this man.

Jack closed his eyes and felt Iantos body next to his, his hand stroking his back. He knew it was just imagination. It could not be real. Still, he liked to lose himself in the imagination the love of his live would still be there. Never gone. Always by his side.

He felt the first slight tears rushing down his face, as usual he would fall asleep weeping about his loss. And then the dream would come, the dream about the day that destroyed Jack’s life forever.

Almost one year after Jack hired Ianto.

 

_The hunt was on. The murderer of six women had been found, but not yet arrested. Ianto did a lot of research those days, hoping to find a way to trap this man. He had felt such pride when he found out who that man was, cooperating with the forensic department of course._

_Though there was not much to be happy about these days, as there was nothing happy thing about murder, still Ianto felt a drop of luck every time he saw Jack sneaking around the corner, asking for new information or stealing a slight kiss, as he did now._

_“Gotta tell you something, sweetheart.” Jack started and laid his hands around Ianto’s cheeks._

_“We will search for that bastard around his cottage tomorrow. And we need another officer, Harper seems to have some issues since he almost died. So... we need you.”_

_Ianto smiled slightly, but he shook his head. “No. You know that I am better with data than with arms.”_

_“I don’t believe you are bad at anything.” Jack whispered grinning and placed a slight kiss on Ianto’s lips. “And I need you there.”_

_“No, you don’t,” Ianto insisted. “You would be busy protecting me and be inconsiderate of yourself.”_

 

Jack remembered how many words he had needed to convince Ianto to come with him. Ianto hadn’t wanted to. And Jack should have known how right Ianto was. If only he hadn’t forced him to come...

He had his reasons, sure. The bastard they were haunting had not liked the attention the police spent on him, and since he could not have escaped their trace by any chance, he had started to attack the police to scare them off.  He had stabbed another officer right in front of the office.

Not that Jack was concerned about himself, but he had sworn to himself that he would protect Ianto by any cost. Jack wanted Ianto to stay as close as possible. What a great illusion, that he could possibly protect the love of his life...

 

_Ianto sat in the back of the car, staring out off the window._

_“Hey, sweetie. I will protect your cute ass, don’t worry.” Jack smirked._

_“No, you don’t get it!” Ianto answered grumpily. “That is exactly why I am worried. I don’t need protection, and you don’t need me there. I am distraction and you have to leave me in the car!”_

_Jack rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “Okay. As you like.”_

_In the car was better than in the office, at least. Closer. And he would not let the bastard any close to him, right?_

_“But don’t you dare leave your weapon laying around somewhere. Always ready to shoot, understood?”_

_“Yes, Sir!” Ianto sighed, obviously annoyed._

_He knew the other officers, in a way, admired that he did not always obey to Jack. He had a special position in his job, due to his special position in Jack’s life. But sometimes, there was a tone in Jack’s voice that did not allow any disobedience, not even Ianto’s._

_Jack observed his boyfriend, then leaned over and kissed him deeply._

_“Promise, that you will not get yourself in danger!” Ianto whispered against Jack’s lips, and the elder one nodded._

_“Promised!” He whispered back and pulled Ianto into another kiss. Their last kiss..._

 

Jack felt more tears rushing down his face, a slight whimper slipped out of his throat. Oh, how he missed his boy. His warmth, his smell, his lips. Every single part of him.

Why couldn’t he be faster back then? He could have saved him. If only he hadn’t been that stupid. He had promised to protect him. And he had broken his last promise!

 

_Jack laughed when the handcuffs clicked. “The game has ended and we have won!”_

_“Are you sure?” The murderer asked, grinning himself._

_“As you are out of possibilities, yes.” Jack replied. “But as you seem to have another opinion, please, enlighten me.”_

_The murderer laughed. “Come on, Jack. ‘When the battle’s lost and won...?’ Macbeth?”_

_Jack’s gaze turned darker. “What do you mean?”_

_“That maybe your victory is due to some cost you have to pay.”_

_“What cost?” Jack asked, slightly nervous now. “What do you mean?”_

_“Maybe you should check your car...”_

_‘Ianto!’ Jack pushed the other man to the ground and ran out of the cottage, only to see the SUV explode._

_“IANTO!”_

_Jack ran to the car, constantly telling himself that Ianto could have escaped. No one told him he still was inside the car. Surely he left the car! ‘Please, dear god, please...’_

_“IANTO! Answer me!” Jack shouted, looking around, searching for some sign, any sign, that Ianto was still alive..._

 

 

~*~

 

“Hey... Jack. Wake up!” Ianto shaked the man next to him. He hates his screams. He hated to see when Jack had one of his nightmares. No, not one of his nightmares. Ianto knows, that it has always been the same nightmare ever since Ianto almost died, ever since he was almost killed by that bomb. It had taken some time for Jack to realise that Ianto did make it out of the car and survived, but he still dreams about it almost every night.

Jack blinks in confusion, looking around the dark room.

“Ianto?” He whispers, slightly ashamed of his wet cheeks.

“I’m here,” Ianto confirms, placing a soft kiss on Jack’s cheek, drying his tears, then kissing his lips softly.

Jack swallows hardly and closes his eyes again to hide a new rush of tears.

“I dreamed... I dreamed of the day...” He whispered.

“Ssh...” Ianto stopped him and kissed him once again. “I know. But I did not die. I am here.”

Jack nods and swallows, finally stopping his tears. Ianto is right next to him, in his bed, close. His warmth is real.

“I will never get you in danger ever again.” Jack promises as he did so many times before.

“I couldn’t survive losing you!”

Ianto smiles, slightly, gently. “You will never lose me!”


End file.
